Magic Love
by scarlet03
Summary: There's this new transfer student and seems to grow affectionate towards Kaji. But when she knew about Ayu & Kaji's relationship, she does things that will affect their relationship.


Magic Love by cool aya  
  
coolaya: hey, all the people who will read this, well you see, I'm a huge huge huge huge huge huge huge HUGE fan of AyuKaji, a little NinaTsujiai maybe. Sorry if some of my grammars are incorrect, hope you enjoy!  
  
Summary: well, you see a new character in the story came, it was also a new student in Shuei Jr. High, then suddenly, Kaji was being nice to 'her' then 'her' thought that Kaji likes 'her', then 'she' used 'her' magic to make Kaji like 'her'.  
  
Meanings:  
(blushing)  
???? (someone, or a particular person that is not mentioned)  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() One Saturday, Ayu was walking down the street cause she's going to the mall. Then someone suddenly called her.  
  
????: Ayu-chan!!!  
  
Then Ayu looked back and she saw Nina.  
  
Ayu: Nina, ohayou!  
  
Nina: Ohayou! Where are you going?  
  
Ayu: I'm going to the mall. Wanna come?  
  
Nina: Un!  
  
Ayu: Un, iko  
  
Nina: What are we going to do in the mall?  
  
Ayu: I'm just going to buy stuff. Oh, Nina do you want to watch a movie?  
  
Nina: Un!  
  
Nina and Ayu looked at the movie schedule...  
  
Ayu: Do you want this one or this one?  
  
Nina: Uhmmm, that one!  
  
Ayu: okay...that will start at 9:30 to 11:50, okay, after the movie we could eat lunch.  
  
Nina: Un!  
  
Ayu bought a lot of things first before they watched the movie. When it was already 20 minutes before the movie started, a tragedy happened, from a far, Nina and Ayu saw an explosion. Well not exactly and explosion just like somethings are flying.  
  
Nina: Who did this?  
  
Ayu: Nina, is this magic?  
  
Nina: Un.  
  
Ayu: Let's get closer.  
  
Nina: Un.  
  
When Ayu and Nina got closer, someone was walking in a hood. Ayu noticed it.  
  
Ayu: Nina, let's follow her.  
  
Nina: Who?  
  
Ayu: That person.  
  
Nina: Un.  
  
Ayu and Nina followed that person, because the person was looking back, that someone bumped into boxes. Ayu and Nina caught her, Ayu took that someone's hood out, and then...  
  
Nina: Is it Miyuki-chan? Miyuki-chan!  
  
Miyuki: Nina.  
  
Nina: Miyuki-chan, why are you here?  
  
Miyuki: Betsuni. nothing  
  
Miyuki has a long and beautiful very light purple hair that is always tied and has such fine skin.  
  
Ayu: ' hehe, Nina (touching her shoulder)  
  
Nina: Nani?  
  
Ayu: Who is this girl?  
  
Nina: Oh, i forgot, Ayu-chan, this is Miyuki-chan, Umikawa Miyuki.(Then Nina turned to Miyuki) Miyuki-chan this is Ayu-chan, Tateishi Ayu.  
  
Ayu: Konichiwa, Miyuki-chan, hatashi, Tateishi Ayu.  
  
Miyuki: Yoroshkun nigaizimas, hatashi, Umikawa Miyuki.  
  
Nina: Yipee, two of you are already friends.  
  
Ayu and Miyuki: You are just so carefree...  
  
Ayu and Miyuki: You too...  
  
Ayu and Miyuki: (giggle)  
  
Ayu: Do you play tennis too?  
  
Miyuki: Tennis? Iye, but we have a common game in the Magic Kingdom, it's called Slapshock.  
  
Nina: Mate, Miyuki-chan did you do all this?  
  
Miyuki: Nani?  
  
Nina: The ones that are flying around.  
  
Miyuki: Un!  
  
Nina: Doshte?  
  
Miyuki: Betsuni.  
  
Nina: Please, stop the flying things now.  
  
Miyuki: Okay (snapped a finger) done.  
  
Nina: Arigatou.  
  
Then Ayu suddenly remembered.  
  
Ayu: Nina, the movie, the movie! (looks at her watch) we're already 20 minutes late!  
  
Nina: Oh no!  
  
Miyuki: Daijobou (don't worry) i can make the time rewind.  
  
Ayu: eh...?  
  
Miyuki snapped her finger and then.  
they were back, but the only thing is, they saw themselves talking to Miyuki.  
  
Ayu: What happened?  
  
Miyuki: You see, when we go to the previous time, we also see what happened that time...  
  
Ayu: eh... (then suddenly looks at nina and whispered) What kind of witch is she?  
  
Nina: You see, Miyuki-chan is also as good as Yuta.  
  
Ayu: Good thing she's not LIKE Yuta.  
  
Nina: Un.  
  
Ayu: Donikakun (anyway), let's go see that movie...  
  
Nina: Un.  
  
Ayu: Miyuki, do you want to come too?  
  
Miyuki: Ha-Hai.  
  
Ayu: What's wrong?  
  
Miyuki: (nodded and said in a soft voice) you see, i've never been to a movie before and never being invited by a human.  
  
Nina: Then good, this is your first time.  
  
Ayu: I'll know you'll enjoy it. Iko (Let's go)  
  
Ayu and Nina showed Miyuki around and even treated her a ticket and meal.  
  
After the movie was already done...  
  
Nina: Amazing, the movie was amazing.  
  
Ayu: I told you Harry Potter 3 was amazing. How do you like it Miyuki?  
  
Miyuki: It's really amazing!  
  
Nina: I didn't know that Harry Potter was a wizard and even Hermione and Ron.  
  
Miyuki: I really like the part when...  
  
???????: there were a lot of dementors and Harry was the one who stopped it.  
  
????: And also the part when Harry already got his firebolt and it was really fast!  
  
And then Ayu and Nina spotted them.  
  
Ayu and Nina: Kaji-kun! Tsujiai-kun!  
  
And then Kaji and Tsujiai looked at them and waved and came to them.  
  
Ayu: (blushing) ohayou Tetsushi-kun. (thinking) i can't believe i called him that.  
  
Kaji: (in reply) ohayou Ayu  
  
Nina: Did you also watched Harry Potter 3?  
  
Tsujiai: un...  
  
Kaji: (looking at Miyuki), Ayu, Sakura, who is that girl?  
  
Nina: Ah, do you mean this girl? She is Miyuki, Umikawa Miyuki.  
  
Miyuki: Konichiwa. (hello)  
  
Nina: Miyuki, this is Kaji Tetsushi, Ayu-chan's boyfriend and Tsujiai Hiroki, a friend of mine...  
  
Tsujiai was kinda hurt because of what Nina said...  
  
Kaji: so that means that she is also a witch?  
  
Ayu: Un!  
  
Kaji smiled so gently at Miyuki that made Miyuki blushed...  
  
Nina: I'm hungry, let's eat lunch now.  
  
Ayu: Okay, okay. Where are we going to eat?  
  
While Ayu and Nina were talking, Miyuki was just looking at Kaji while blushing.  
  
Miyuki: (thinking) There's not a guy so handsome like him and so kind. Demo...  
  
Miyuki remembered what Nina said that Kaji was already the boyfriend of Ayu.  
But she just kept it a secret to herself.  
  
They were all walking to a restaurant. Of course in the seating: Ayu and Kaji were seated together, when Ayu is on Kaji's right, Miyuki is sat beside Nina's right because Tsujiai is on Nina's left and because Kaji is in front of Miyuki. After they had done everything they want to at the mall, of course Tsujiai bought Harry Potter Book 3. Everything has already done what they want to so it's time to go home. Kaji walked Ayu home and Tsujiai walked Nina home but Miyuki just snapped her finger and said goodbye to them. After Ayu is already at her house, Kaji went home to his house. After Sunday, It's already Monday right so...  
  
Mikami-sensei came inside the classroom and announced: Today, there will be a new student today, she is (looked at her data) Umikawa Miyuki. Ms. Umikawa please come in.  
  
Miyuki came inside and also some boys screamed because of her beauty and kindness. Then...  
  
Nina: Miyuki-chan, you came also to this school.  
  
Miyuki just smiled at her and then boys just screamed.  
  
Mikami-sensei: Okay. so you're seat is, at the very back row, that was seated by, uhmmm..., who was that again, well just seat there.  
  
Not knowing that it was Maya Orihara was the one seated there...  
  
Miyuki: Hai...  
  
As hours pass by, Miyuki just looked and looked at Kaji, and her notebook is full of 'Kaji' 'Kaji loves Miyuki' or 'Mrs. Miyuki Umikawa-Kaji'...  
  
Mikami-sensei: So the english for arigatou is 'thank you' and ohayou is 'good morning'. now i already taught you some english words, when i call you, tell me what is that word in english and vice-versa. ok, let's start to kaji.  
  
Kaji: Hai...  
  
Miyuki just looked at him as he recited.  
  
Mikami-sensei: Ok, what's the english of 'oyasuminasai'?  
  
Kaji: 'Good evening' or 'Good night'.  
  
Mikami-sensei: Good, now Sakura.  
  
Ayu: Good luck Nina.  
  
Nina: Ayu-chan, i'm not good in english.  
  
Ayu: Daijobou, you will be okay.  
  
Nina: Hai, hai...  
  
Mikami-sensei: Ok, so what is the english of 'okairinasai'?  
  
Nina: eto...uhmmm...(she is already in tears (anime style) and is really clueless about the word) i'm clueless!  
  
Mikami-sensei: Ok, study more Sakura.  
  
Nina: Hai...  
  
Mikami-sensei: Ok, so let's try Tateishi. (Mikami-sensei knows that Ayu is good at english)  
  
Ayu: Hai...  
  
Mikami-sensei: Ok, what is the english of 'okairinasai'?  
  
Ayu: (a fast reply) Hai, 'okairinasai' means 'welcome back' or 'welcome home'.  
  
Mikami-sensei: Very good. Now let's try, ah Umikawa.  
  
Miyuki didn't respond.  
  
Mikami-sensei: Umikawa? Umikawa? Umikawa Miyuki? Umikawa?  
  
Miyuki look up at Mikami-sensei and heard the she was already calling. So she stood up at once.  
  
Miyuki: Hai!  
  
Mikami-sensei: Where have you been to?  
  
Miyuki: No where. (she was embarrassed)  
  
Mikami-sensei: Ok, what's the english of 'arigatou' i just said it a while a go.  
  
Miyuki: Hai, uhmmm... eto... 'arigatou' means... uhmmm... good morning?  
  
Then the class giggled.  
  
Mikami-sensei: Sit down Umikawa. (sigh)  
Tateishi, tell what 'arigatou' means in english.  
  
Ayu: Hai, 'arigatou' means 'thank you' in english.  
  
Mikami-sensei: Arigatou Tateishi.  
  
Ayu: Hai.  
  
As hours pass by, Miyuki was just looking at Kaji. When the last bell rang, all was left was Nina, Tsujiai, Miyuki, Kaji and Ayu. Nina and Tsujiai already left the classroom. So, all was left was Kaji, Ayu and Miyuki. Miyuki looks so stupid because her head is rested on her hands just staring at the blackboard thinking about the two of them (Miyuki and Kaji :P yuck!) Then...  
  
Kaji: Umikawa, we're going now.  
  
Miyuki: Hai...(sigh)  
  
Ayu: Are you sure you're okay by yourself?  
  
Miyuki: Hai... (sigh)  
  
Kaji: We're going now, sayonara! (goodbye)  
  
Miyuki: Hai...  
  
Maybe after 5-10 minutes after Kaji and Ayu went down to go home, that's the time Miyuki realized that she was the only one left in the classroom...  
  
Miyuki: A-re, (What) What am I still doing here? Where is everyone? What time is it anyway? looks at her watch Eh?! It's already 3:15! I better get down quickly.  
  
Miyuki ran as fast as she could to get back. When she passed by Ayu's house from a far, she spotted Kaji already saying goodbye to Ayu as she opened her door, but someting caught Miyuki's eye. Because, before Ayu went inside her house, Kaji kissed her and Miyuki was really surprised (hello, sino naman kaya ang hindi magugulat soon, actually ako eh, kasi ako naman ang writer nito tsaka di ba nga, i'm a huge huge huge huge huge huge huge huge Huge fan ni AyuKaji doy!) Anyway, when Kaji kissed Ayu, Miyuki was quite angry wishing that she could just pop out and say something magical.  
  
Miyuki: What special thing do i have that Ayu doesn't have? Uhmmm...E-to... Something special?... Mate? That's it, I have magic and Ayu doesn't have magic, that's it, I can cast a spell to Kaji that he can break up with Ayu so that he could fall in love with me. Ohhh, that would be so romantic! Maybe i could do it now. looks at Kaji waving at Ayu yes! right now is the perfect time.  
  
Miyuki went to Kaji that was so happy after she kissed Ayu.  
  
Miyuki: Kaji-kun?  
  
Kaji: Hai?  
  
Then Miyuki casted a spell on Kaji. Kaji was really casted by the spell Miyuki casted, because the spell was too strong, it will last as long as the caster wants, the spell will only break when Kaji felt the feeling felt by Ayu.  
  
Miyuki: It worked! it worked! You can go home now.  
  
Kaji: Hai...  
  
(Parang familiar sakin tong experience na 'to, ah, oo nga pa la yung episode na gumamit si Maya ng herbal flower, Virgin Love yung title nung episode 22)  
  
The next day...  
  
Morning in the classroom. When Ayu was just coming in.  
  
Ayu: Ohayou, Nina!  
  
Nina: Ohayou Ayu-chan!  
  
(then Tsujiai and Kaji went inside)  
  
Ayu: Ohayou, Tetsushi-kun!  
  
But Kaji didn't reply, she just looked at Ayu and smiled. But Tsujiai noticed her and Nina.  
  
Tsujiai: Ohayou, Nina, Tateishi!  
  
Nina: Ohayou!  
  
But Ayu just nodded and said...  
  
Ayu: Ohayou... thinking what has happened to Kaji, since Miyuki came here, Kaji acted differently, Can it be?! No way, Miyuki couldn't cast a spell on Tetsushi-kun, we were just fine since yesterday. I'll just try being my best, Ayu, be cool and calm as Tetsushi wanted you to be, be yourself. (breathes deeply)  
  
Nina: looked at Ayu doshtano? (what happened?)  
  
Ayu: Betsuni (nothing) hehe ' breathes deeply  
  
Nina: Are you sure?  
  
Ayu: Hai...let's go to our seats now, Mikami-sensei will be here any minute...  
  
As hours pass by, when dismissal came, Ayu and Kaji were the only one left in the classroom...  
  
Then Kaji started talking but Miyuki was just outside trying to listen about Ayu and Kaji's conversation...  
  
Kaji: Tateishi...  
  
Ayu was surprised that Kaji called her by her last name again...  
  
Kaji: You see, I know I've been your boyfriend for a long time, I don't know how did that happened...  
  
Ayu was about to burst into tears and said...  
  
Ayu: eh...  
  
Kaji: You see, I... I...  
  
Ayu just looked at him almost wanting to cry...  
  
Kaji: I...I...  
  
Kaji looked like he doesn't know anything about their special relationship...  
  
Kaji: I...I...WANT TO BREAK UP WITH YOU.  
  
(cool ayu: :'( For all AyuKaji fans like me, gomenasai if i have done such a bad thing about their special relationship, don't worry, I promise that it will be AyuKaji in the end, just read, hope you enjoy!)'  
  
Ayu really wanted to cry, as if her heart was shattered into many pieces...  
  
Ayu: I see...shooking her head down  
  
Kaji: Gomenasai if it has to be this way...  
  
Ayu: ah...  
  
Then Miyuki came in and said...  
  
Miyuki: Excuse me, I just forgot something...then she looked at Ayu and Kaji What happened?  
  
Ayu: Betsuni, sayonara!  
  
Ayu run to the open door crying...:'( She just ran and ran until she reached her house and when to bed crying...  
  
Back in the classroom...  
  
Miyuki: What happened?  
  
Kaji: Nandemonai...let's go...  
  
Miyuki: Eh!? Where?  
  
Kaji: I'm going to take you home remember?  
  
Miyuki: Un...thinking Yes! Yes! It worked! Yes!  
  
Back in Ayu's house...  
  
Ayu was really crying and tried to stop her tears from falling down her cheeks...  
  
...so raise your hands to heaven and pray...  
  
...that we'll be back together someday and...  
  
...tonight I need your sweet caress...  
  
...hold me in the darkness...  
  
...tonight you calm my restlessness...  
  
...you relieve my sadness...  
  
(cool aya: i know, this song is 'hands to heaven' by christian bautista, i just want to make it a little more interesting, hehe (",) )  
  
But her tears really fell down...  
  
Back with Kaji and Miyuki...  
  
Kaji and Miyuki passed by a flower shop which catched the eye of Kaji that made him remember something...  
  
Miyuki: What's wrong?  
  
Kaji: eh? nandemonai... iko...  
  
When they already passed by the flower shop, Kaji was still looking back because of the displayed puple wisteria flowers that was on sale today...  
  
That's it, the purple wisteria flowers were the eye-catching flowers for Kaji because they were Ayu's favorite flower...  
  
(cool aya: I really don't know if it is Ayu's favorite flower, I just made that up. hehe)  
  
Then Kaji stopped...and that stop made Miyuki bother...  
  
Miyuki: What's wrong?  
  
Kaji: Mate. (Wait) I'm just going to check on something.  
  
Kaji went to that flower shop because that reminded him of someone: Ayu  
  
Seller: Yes, what're you going to buy?  
  
Kaji: Oh, I'm not going to buy...  
  
Seller: Oh, you again, you were just here last Saturday, right? With that beautiful young lady and you bought her some wisteria flowers even it wasn't sale, just for that young lady, right? It's a good thing you're here, we're on sale now for purple wisteria flowers, would you like to buy now, i see you're not with the young lady now.  
  
Kaji: Eh?  
  
Kaji's head began to ache...  
  
Miyuki: Kaji-kun!  
  
Then Miyuki turned to the seller...  
  
Miyuki: Gomenasai, but we're not going to buy now, gomenasai. (turns to Kaji) Iko Kaji-kun, let's take you home now...  
  
Kaji: Ah...  
  
Back in Ayu's house...  
  
RRRIIINNNGGG!!!  
  
Ayu's telephone rang...  
  
Ayu went down her bed to answer the phone...  
  
Ayu: Mushi-mushi? Tateishi Ayu here.  
  
????: Ayu-chan!  
  
Ayu: Nina...  
  
Nina: What's wrong? You sound like you're not yourself today.  
  
Ayu: Nandemonai.  
  
Nina: Eh, there's something wrong with you, c'mon, tell me, we're friends right?  
  
Ayu: Nandemonai, anyway, why did you call?  
  
Nina: don't change the subject, ayu-chan. c'mon, tell me...  
  
Ayu: well, you see...I...Kaji...  
  
Nina: oooh, it's about Kaji-kun, nani nani?  
  
Ayu: you see, Kaji-kun, he... he... he...  
  
Nina: he what?  
  
Ayu: he...  
  
Nina: ...kissed you?  
  
Ayu: iye, not that.,  
  
Nina: then what?  
  
Ayu: he...broke up with me...  
  
Nina: oooh, eyes shocked NANI?! HE WHAT?!  
  
Ayu: i told you, you wouldn't like it...  
  
Nina: that's too bad, how did it happen?  
  
Ayu: I don't know, we were just fine since yesterday, he just said it a while ago, in the classroom...  
  
Nina: could I tell Tsujiai-kun?  
  
Ayu: that's...okay, just tell him not to tell anyone okay?  
  
Nina: okay.  
  
Ayu: now, why did you call?  
  
Nina: e-to, oops, i forgot, gomen-ne ayu-chan, i was so depressed when i heard that news.  
  
Ayu: it's okay...  
  
Nina: okay, bye-bye!  
  
Ayu: un...  
  
Nina: (after bringing down the phone) maybe i'll call Tsujiai-kun later. oh yeah, now i remember what i'm going to tell Ayu-chan, i'll call her again.  
  
Then Nina called Ayu again...  
  
RRRIIINNNGGG!!!  
  
Ayu picked up the phone again...  
  
Ayu: Mushi-mushi? Tateishi Ayu here.  
  
Nina: Gomen-ne Ayu-chan.  
  
Ayu: Now what?  
  
Nina: I already remembered what I'm going to tell you.  
  
Ayu: What is it?  
  
Nina: I passed by the faculty room a while ago while I was going home with Tsujiai-kun, then Mikami-sensei saw us and said...  
  
Flashback  
  
Mikami-sensei: Sakura, Tsujiai!  
  
Nina and Tsujiai: Hai?  
  
Mikami-sensei: I forgot to tell something to the class a while ago...  
  
Nina: Nani?  
  
Mikami-sensei: Tomorrow is Valentine's day, right?  
  
Nina: Is it?  
  
Tsujiai: (turns to Nina) It is!  
  
Mikami-sensei: tomorrow, the whole school won't come in school in uniform...  
  
Nina and Tsujiai: Okay...  
  
Nina: Then what are we going to wear?  
  
Mikami-sensei: The whole school will wear formal clothes, then when they come to school, they should be someone of the opposite sex, so it's okay if you two come together?  
  
Nina and Tsujiai blushed...  
  
Nina: Demo, is it okay, if he or she won't come with a person of the opposite sex?  
  
Mikami-sensei: I don't know about that, and I'm sure Kaji and Tateishi will be together right?  
  
Nina: Un, I'm sure about that.  
  
Mikami-sensei: But they can come without a person of the opposite sex.  
  
Nina: Okay.  
  
Mikami-sensei: Okay, here are the numbers of your class, is it okay if you call them one by one so that you can tell them?  
  
Nina and Tsujiai: It's okay.  
  
Mikami-sensei: Sakura, you can call the half of the class and Tsujiai you can have half of the class.  
  
Nina and Tsujiai: Okay.  
  
Mikami-sensei: Well, that's it, you can go home now. And arigatou.  
  
Nina and Tsujiai: No problem.  
  
Mikami-sensei: Take care.  
  
Nina and Tsujiai: Un.  
  
Tsujiai: iko.  
  
Nina: Un.  
  
End of flashback  
  
Ayu: oh...  
  
Nina: Can you come tomorrow?  
  
Ayu: I don't know, because...  
  
Nina: Oh yeah, I see... But everybody's expecting that you come with Kaji tomorrow.  
  
Ayu: Maybe I won't come tomorrow.  
  
Nina: Demo...  
  
Ayu; Daijobou, I'll still try...  
  
Nina: Ayu-chan...  
  
Ayu: Well, that's all you wanna say right?  
  
Nina: Ah, un...bye...  
  
Ayu: un...bye...  
  
Ayu brought down the phone and sighed while looking at the purple wisteria flowers that was bought by Kaji for her that Saturday...  
  
Ayu: thinking sigh, these flowers are the only things that can make me remember about him. Ayu-chan, why are you like this, this isn't your cool and calm attitude, c'mon, this is for Tetsu--iye, Kaji right? why are you acting like this...don't let those words make you give up. you must keep on trying...even though...he doesn't like you anymore...sob then tears began to fall down her cheeks as she remember those words that were released by Kaji  
  
Ayu went to the bathroom to take a bath and change clothes...  
  
Ayu: Maybe a warm bath would cool me down sigh thinks should I come tomorrow? sigh  
  
Back with Kaji and Miyuki...  
  
Miyuki: Daijobou Kaji-kun?  
  
Kaji: Daijobou, daijobou-yo. I'll go now.  
  
Miyuki: Un...  
  
Miyuki just snapped her finger and disappered...  
  
When Kaji was already in his house...  
  
He went to his bedroom at once, lying in his bed, trying to realize what made his head ache...  
  
...i found a reason for me...  
  
...to change who i used to be...  
  
...a reason to start over new...  
  
...and the reason is you...  
  
(coolaya: hehe, i know, this song is 'the reason' by hoobastank.)  
  
Back in Ayu's house...  
  
After she went to the bathroom, something from the side of the flower vase with purple wisteria flowers catched her eye, she saw something silver and it is shining. Ayu went close to it.She saw a locket, she opened it, she saw a picture of her and Kaji, Kaji gave it together with the flowers.  
  
Flashback  
  
After they went to the mall, Kaji was left behind to buy a locket for Ayu, but Ayu didn't know something about it. Kaji and Ayu went to the flower shop because the purple wisteria flowers catched the eye of Ayu because it was Ayu's favorite flower. Kaji knew that it was Ayu's favorite so he bought her a bouquet and put the locket inside it without Ayu knowing it.  
  
Ayu: demo, Kaji-kun, you shouldn't have to.  
  
Kaji: Iye, daijobou, it will be Valentine's day on Tuesday right so here.  
  
Ayu: Arigatou.  
  
A tear dropped on Ayu's cheek that Kaji noticed...  
  
Kaji: What is it?  
  
Ayu: Nandemonai.  
  
Kaji: If nothing, what is this?  
  
Kaji wiped her cheek because of the tear...  
  
Kaji: better?  
  
Ayu: un...  
  
Kaji: Just promise me something...  
  
Ayu: Nani?  
  
Kaji: Don't cry anymore...  
  
Ayu: eh?  
  
Kaji: If I'm the one who made you cry, I'll stop and make you happy again.  
  
Ayu: Promise?  
  
Kaji: Un...and as proof, here...  
  
Kaji kissed her as a sign of his promise...  
  
Kaji: okay, let's take you home now...  
  
Ayu: un...  
  
End of Flashback  
  
Ayu wore the locket and promises not to take it off ever again...  
  
When 10:00pm came, Ayu became very tired and so as Kaji...  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
Ayu: Kaji-kun! Kaji-kun!  
  
Kaji: Gomen, Tateishi, but it is Miyuki that I love.  
  
Miyuki: That's right, go on now, find a new guy for yourself. Let's go Kaji and leave Ayu here.  
  
Kaji: Un.  
  
Ayu: Mate, Kaji-kun! Kaji-kun!  
  
Ayu started crying again...  
  
Ayu: Kaji-kun...  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
KRING!!!  
  
Ayu's alarm clock rang...  
  
Ayu: (thinking) What a strange dream... (sigh) could it be true that Kaji likes Miyuki better than me? Or did Miyuki just casted a spell on Kaji. No way, Miyuki wouldn't do that, she's my friend, demo, why did this dream came? Strange things happened since Miyuki came. Oh no, it's Tuesday today, should I go to school? Maybe not...I'll just... (touched her locket) maybe I should go, anyway, Mikami-sensei said that we could go on without a partner. Maybe I'll go.  
  
Ayu went into the bathroom and changed into a formal dress...  
  
In Kaji's house...  
  
Kaji's mom: Tetsushi, Tsujiai called you last night, he said about today that you should go to school in formal clothes and must go to school with a partner of the opposite sex.  
  
Kaji: Okay, I'll just ask Umikawa.  
  
Kaji's mom: Umikawa? I thought you would go with Ayu today.  
  
Kaji: eh?  
  
Kaji's mom: just go change now.  
  
Kaji: Un... (thinks) why does that name bothers me that much?  
  
When Kaji already dressed up, he called Miyuki...  
  
In Miyuki's house...  
  
KRING!  
  
Miyuki's phone rang...  
  
Miyuki: Mushi-mushi? Umikawa Miyuki here...  
  
Kaji: hello?  
  
Miyuki: Kaji-kun! Why did you call?  
  
Kaji: I was just going to ask you if you want to be my partner for today...  
  
Miyuki: Ah, un...  
  
Kaji: Honto?!  
  
Miyuki: Ah...  
  
Kaji: Okay, I'll just pick you up there.  
  
Miyuki: Un.  
  
Kaji: Just wait for me.  
  
Miyuki: Un.  
  
Kaji: Okay, bye.  
  
Miyuki: Bye.  
  
After Miyuki brought down the phone...  
  
Miyuki: Yatta! Kaji picked me as his partner, I must be the luckiest girl in the whole world!  
  
After Kaji brought down the phone...  
  
Kaji: Mom, I'm going to go now to Miyuki's house...  
  
Kaji's mom: Okay, take care!  
  
Kaji: Un.  
  
So Kaji went to Miyuki's house...  
  
When he got there, he rang the doorbell and waited for Miyuki to come out.  
  
When Miyuki went out...  
  
Miyuki: Kaji-kun!  
  
Kaji: Shall we go now?  
  
Miyuki: Un.  
  
For the party, Miyuki wore a very very light purple dress with a matching purse...  
  
When they got to the school...  
  
Everybody was shocked. people began to whisper and murmur...  
  
Eriko: Why is Kaji with Umikawa? Shouldn't he be with Ayu?  
  
Satomi: i don't know what happened...  
  
Eriko: Do you think Ayu will come, who will be her partner?  
  
Satomi: I don't know...  
  
Eriko: Maybe we should ask Kaji.  
  
Satomi: Un, let's go...  
  
Eriko: Un...  
  
So Eriko and Satomi went nearer to Kaji and Miyuki...  
  
Eriko: Kaji-kun, why isn't Ayu with you?  
  
Satomi: Yeah, shouldn't you be her partner?  
  
Eriko: Will she come here?  
  
Kaji: One at a time. First, I already picked Umikawa as my partner...  
  
Eriko: Wh--  
  
Eriko's words were cutted when she saw a beautiful young lady enter, and she noticed it was Ayu.  
  
Eriko and Satomi: Ayu-chan!  
  
Ayu: Eriko-chan, Satomi-chan...ohayou.  
  
Then Nina suddenly entered with Tsujiai...  
  
Nina: Ah, ohayou, Eriko-chan, Satomi-chan and Ayu-CHAN!! Ayu-chan! Ayu-chan! A-re, who is your partner?  
  
Satomi: Yeah, we wanted to ask that too.  
  
Tsujiai: Ah, shouldn't you be with Kaji?  
  
Ayu: Well, you see it's a long story..  
  
Eriko: Oh, come on, tell us...  
  
Ayu: Okay, maybe we should sit down...  
  
(Anyway, Ayu was wearing a beautiful blue dress with a matching blue hand bag and of course, she wore her locket)  
  
They all sat down as Tsujiai got their drinks...  
  
Nina: Arigatou Hiroki-kun.  
  
Tsujiai: No problem Nina. Here, Satomi, Eriko, Tateishi...  
  
Ayu: Arigatou...  
  
Satomi: You promised, now tell us...  
  
Ayu: well, you see, it's about Kaji-kun...  
  
As she tell them the story, Kaji was just looking at her, but as minutes pass by...  
  
Kaji's head began to ache again...  
  
Miyuki comforted him...  
  
Miyuki: Daijobou, Kaji-kun?  
  
Kaji: Ah, un...  
  
When Ayu was just telling her story, slowly, tears came out of her eyes...  
  
Kaji's head stopped aching...  
  
Then he went to Ayu...  
  
Ayu was surprised...  
  
When Satomi, Eriko, Nina and Tsujiai saw him...  
  
Satomi: We should go now, Ayu-chan, right Eriko-kun?  
  
Eriko: Yeah, yeah, Satomi-kun, isn't that right, Nina-chan?  
  
Nina: yeah, yeah, isn't that right, Hiroki-kun?  
  
Tsujiai: Ah...  
  
Nina: Then we would be going now...  
  
Ayu: Nina!  
  
Nina: Take your time, Ayu-chan!  
  
Ayu: Eh?! Mate, Nina...  
  
When Ayu was about to took off, Kaji suddenly held her hand...  
  
Nina, Tsujiai, Satomi and Eriko were just behind a very big jar, trying to listen about their conversation...  
  
Satomi: I can't believe Kaji would break up with Ayu-chan..  
  
Eriko: Un, poor Ayu...  
  
Nina: We should just listen...  
  
Tsujiai: Un...  
  
Kaji: Mate, Ayu-chan...  
  
Ayu was surprised that Kaji called her with her first name again...  
  
Ayu: Eh?...  
  
Kaji: Well, you see...I...I...  
  
Then Miyuki suddenly approached...  
  
Miyuki: What is going on here Kaji-kun?  
  
Kaji: Umikawa?  
  
Miyuki: Eh? Why are you with Ayu?  
  
Kaji: I have to tell her something...  
  
Miyuki: Eh? Nani?  
  
Kaji: Something very important..  
  
Nina: What is Miyuki-chan doing there?  
  
Tsujiai: I don't know...  
  
Miyuki: You can remember her now?  
  
Kaji: What do you mean?  
  
Miyuki: So you mean, the spell I casted was already broken?  
  
Kaji: Eh? What spell?  
  
Miyuki: Nandemonai...  
  
Kaji: So what happened?  
  
Then Miyuki suddenly shouted...  
  
Miyuki: It's just...I...I...I REALLY LIKE YOU VERY MUCH, ALL RIGHT?  
  
Kaji: Eh?  
  
Miyuki: I casted a spell on you to make you forget her...  
  
Ayu: Eh?  
  
Nina: Nani?  
  
Tears began to fall on Miyuki's cheeks...  
  
Kaji: Then why didn't you tell me? So that's why my head was aching everytime I remember about Ayu...in the flower shop and today...That's why I felt weird...  
  
Miyuki: Gomenasai, I just wanted to let you feel my feelings for you...  
  
Ayu: Then you should have just told him.  
  
Miyuki: Gomenasai, Ayu-chan...  
  
Then Miyuki suddenly hugged Ayu...  
  
Miyuki: Gomenasai...hatashi...hatashi...  
  
Ayu: Don't worry, Miyuki-chan, I forgive you...  
  
Miyuki: Arigatou, I will be going now, sayonara!  
  
Then Miyuki snapped her finger and disappeared...  
  
Satomi: One big mystery has just been solved...  
  
Eriko: Un...Let's go...  
  
Nina: Un...  
  
Tsujiai: Nina, do you want a drink?  
  
Nina: Sure...  
  
Tsujiai: I forgot...  
  
Nina: Nani?  
  
Then Tsujiai suddenly kissed her...  
  
Tsujiai: Happy Valentine's Day...  
  
Nina: Un, Happy Valentine's Day too...Iko...  
  
Tsujiai: un...  
  
Kaji: Ayu, maybe we should talk...  
  
Ayu: Un...  
  
Kaji and Ayu went outside where no one would see them...  
  
Ayu: What are you going to tell me?  
  
Kaji: Well you see...I...I...  
  
Ayu slowly blused and so did Kaji...  
  
Then Kaji kissed Ayu...  
  
Then...  
  
Kaji: Gomen ne, Ayu-san, would you forgive me for all I have done?  
  
Ayu: Un... Oh yeah, this locket...  
  
Kaji: I see you have already worn that...  
  
Ayu: Un, and everytime I wear this, I'm sure we'll be alright...  
  
Kaji: Un...Happy Valentine's Day.  
  
Ayu: Happy Valentine's Day too...  
  
Then Miyuki suddenly appeared again...  
  
Miyuki: I just forgot...Happy Valentine's Day to you two...  
  
Kaji and Ayu: Un, Happy Valentine's day also...  
  
Miyuki: That's all, sayonara!  
  
Kaji and Ayu: Un. Sayonara...  
  
Then Miyuki waved and disappeared...  
  
Then Ayu kissed Kaji now (cheeks only)  
  
Kaji: What's that for?  
  
Ayu: uhmmmm...secret...  
  
Kaji: Oh, you're so unfair... hey, where are you going?  
  
Ayu: Better catch me if you want to the answer...  
  
Kaji: Oh, just wait for me...  
  
Ayu: haha, catch me if you can!  
  
()()END()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
cool aya: is it good? comments or suggentions, just submit review...or e-mail me at or (both have friendster) hope you have enjoyed it! 


End file.
